Rich Man (Tax the Rich)
The Rich Man is the main antagonist of the controversial 2012 cartoon "Tax the Rich: An Animated Fairy Tale" made by the California Federation of Teachers. He is a corpulent bald man who frequently wears a blue tweed suit with a vest coat and a black fedora, and smokes a cigar. Biography Initially, he paid his share of taxes to the government as did everyone else, but eventually decided to get richer due to thinking he was not rich enough, not caring if he harmed anyone else in the process. He namely did this via tax cuts, tax loopholes, and even tax evasion, the latter action being considered illegal. In order to ensure he got away with these actions from the masses, he also accumulated enough control over various mediums and repeated to various people about how becoming "rich" was inevitable through a prolonged period of time that everyone started to believe it as if it were true, as well as bought various politicians to promote his views alone. Eventually, he proceeded to construct towers made of various coins, although they eventually reached far too high, causing gravity to take over and cause pieces of them to fall down and crash into the various houses and work places, leaving a mass panic in the neighborhood. The politicians declared a state of emergency to fix it, although since the rich man was their boss, he printed money for the rich man first before the ones whose houses and jobs were destroyed. This evidently got the populace very angry at them, and the rich, panicking at the possibility of their taking way his money, came up with a strategy to blame the victims ("Look over there"), though because the populace knew better than to buy into his claims, he eventually shifted gears and proceeded to bring in a politician to do the scapegoating for him, which worked initially, although they also remembered that not only were the so-called "perpetrators" the ones who helped them during the crisis, but it was also the rich man who constructed the money towers that destroyed their jobs and homes in the first place. Trivia *The Rich Man, alongside the other characters in "Tax the Rich", were voiced by Ed Asner, who was rather notorious for his radical socialist views. *In early versions of the cartoon, the Rich Man, when lying to the populace about how their actions with money will actually be good for the populace as well when asked why they needed that much money, originally proceeded to give them a golden shower while on the top of the balance with the populace yelling in outrage. Later versions froze the screen just as he is about to do it after complaints were made upon people seeing the cartoon in question, although what he did was still implied by a faint sound of a downhill stream being heard in the background. *The character as well as the cartoon he debuted in was received negatively due to the implied theme of class warfare being promoted in the cartoon, as well as an attempt to demonize any wealthy Americans and push a socialist agenda, with even Kirsten Powers of the Daily Beast, herself liberal, acknowledging that the film went too far. Category:Wealthy Category:Symbolic Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Theology Villains